


when things actually work out

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Carlos is his own character in this, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Crack, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marking, THIS IS SO FUCKING SAPPY, as always, idk maybe it'll kill you, is this just me screaming about covid-19? Maybe, its so soft, maybe not, maybe they live together, pure fluff, theyre in love okay, we actually get to see him do police stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “Two women, mid forties maybe, stood in the middle of the toilet paper isle, fighting over the last package. He sighed, knowing that he should be expecting a lot more calls like this in the next few weeks.”orCarlos dealing with Karens, being done with racists and loving TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 372





	when things actually work out

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this article!!  
> https://www.google.se/amp/s/www.whio.com/news/local/coronavirus-police-firefighters-taking-precautions/gfiF8pDmMZGjdoTEl2lq5M/amp.html
> 
> God idk where this went or even where I was trying to take it but like?? It’s important!! Practice social distancing please, stay safe!
> 
> also uh enjoy?

The last few days had been hectic to say the least, people were panicking and he understood that. He did. But the situation he was currently in made him wish he never left his bed. 

Two women, mid forties maybe, stood in the middle of the toilet paper isle, fighting over the last package. He sighed, knowing that he should be expecting a lot more calls like this in the next few weeks. 

“Ladies! What seems to be the problem?” He said, catching the attention of the women and many of the bystanders watching them. 

He placed his hands on his hips, and motioned for the women to hand him the package. 

Reluctantly, the woman on his left let go of it, making the other one stumble back a few steps. He looked around, the people around them were still watching the situation unfold. 

On his left however, was a shopping cart filled with the same colored plastic packages. 

Interesting. 

“Who’s cart is this?” He didn’t even try to hide the accusation in his tone, directing the question towards the blonde lady. 

“It’s mine!” She hurried to say. 

“Are you in need of this much toilet paper? You do realize that other people need some too right?”

She was still holding it, he once again motioned for her to hand it over. She gripped it tighter and hugged it to her chest. 

This was going to be a long day. 

So he did what any reasonable human being would do, he grabbed her cart and started handing out the toilet paper to the people gathered around them, starting with the Asian woman who she was fighting. She thanked him before returning to her shopping. 

The other lady, who he had named Karen for obvious reasons, gaped at him. 

“You cannot do that! Those are mine! I was gonna pay for them!” She pointed her finger at him, getting closer. 

“As I said before, I highly doubt that you need this much. This isn’t the apocalypse. You’ll be fine. These people however, need some, unlike you. There’s no logical reason for needing that much.” He said, taking a step back to get Karen out of his space. 

Word seemed to spread fast in the store and soon her cart was only left with one package. 

“I think twelve rolls will last you a while, don’t you?”

He reported back that the situation was handled, and waved goodbye to Karen. 

Maybe he should have handled it differently, maybe not. 

The two next calls that followed were both assault cases, one on the subway and the other on the airport. He texted TK after both of them, writing way too long paragraphs about how the virus didn’t justify racism. 

He didn’t get a reply for hours. That was the  
bad part about synced shifts. 

He just wanted it to end already, most people were being reasonable but then again, there were lots of exceptions. Hoarding hand sanitizer and pasta won’t solve anything, it’ll only make it worse for those who actually need it. He was so done with people panicking. 

He knew he couldn’t be completely safe from it because no matter how much he washed his hands, he had to do his job. 

The entire crew had been called in to listen to a three hour conference about it. 

They’ve been told to stop pulling people over unless absolutely necessary and to avoid contact with people experiencing symptoms of respiratory illness as much as possible. However, even with extra precautions, social distancing is likely not possible for many in law enforcement. 

He went into the bedroom the second he got home, throwing himself on top of a sleeping TK. 

“Ow, rude?” 

He wormed his way under the covers and positioned himself on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

TK smelled like home. 

“Mm sorry baby, long shift.” He mumbled into the back of his neck. 

“You okay?” He said as he started running his fingers through his hair. Carlos was growing it out and was probably in desperate need of a haircut but TK liked it so he couldn’t care less. 

He nodded before sighing. 

“Yeah, just a lot now. Hope it clears up soon. It probably won’t but you know, doesn’t hurt to be hopeful. You? I was thinking a nap then food.”

“Sounds great. Nothing major, except the whole team bullying me about these.” He pulled his hoodie down a bit, showing him the marks he left yesterday. Carlos smiled, pressing a kiss to where he knew one of the hickeys were. He knew TK’s body better than his own. 

It drew a gasp from him, before a sharp tug on his hair made him pull away. 

Carlos pouted back at him. 

“No. You said nap and food. Leave me alone.” TK told him, doing his best at hiding his smile. 

Carlos dropped his head back to where it was before and crawled impossibly closer to him. 

“Tease.” 

“Says the one who didn’t take his hands off me the whole time we were at dinner with Grace and Judd.” He countered. 

“Didn’t you end up blowing me in the bathroom that time?” He looked up at TK. 

“No that was with Nancy and her girlfriend, this one was only a handjob.”

That drew a snort from Carlos. 

They took a second to just look at each other. 

Carlos could do that forever, just look at him. 

He ran his thumb over TK’s bottom lip, feeling him smile at the touch. He continued down, straightening the collar of TK’s favorite hoodie, (more like Carlos favorite hoodie that TK stole) before grabbing the front, pulling him down to meet his lips. 

TK leaned into him, flipping them over so that he was on top. He smiled into the kiss, unhurried and soft, like they were the only ones in the whole world. 

TK pulled away with a soft sigh, resting his forehead against Carlos. 

“I love you.”

Carlos kissed him again, but then he was grinning and pulling away. 

“I love you too.”

TK laughed, taking his head in his hands and looking him in the eyes. 

“You, Carlos Reyes, have rocked my world-“ he gasped “-no! You are my world! No one could make me happier than you do. Thank you for loving me.” He kissed his nose, making Carlos scrunch up his face. He kissed his forehead, seizing the opportunity to run his fingers through his hair again, before pecking him on the lips. 

Carlos made a disapproving sound, leaning up but not quite reaching. TK closed the space between them, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

The kisses were slow and still made him weak at the knees to this day. 

Carlos stopped, and TK didn’t get a chance to say anything before he pulled him in close. He settled against his side, one leg on top of Carlos. 

“You okay there? I though I was the one with issues.” TK said, nudging him slightly. 

He took a deep breath. 

“I never thought I’d have this-“ he cleared his throat, getting rid of that almost-crying-sound. “-I never expected that someone would actually love me enough to just say things like that.” 

TK wasn’t sure if it was a sob or a laugh that followed. 

“You’re too good for me baby, don’t expect to be able to get rid of me though, you’re stuck.” 

Carlos let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

TK smiled at that, proud of himself for making him laugh. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading whatever this was, comments and kudos make my day! Stay safe and don’t be Karen’s!


End file.
